


Tumblr Pornlet 26: Display

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Cock Cages, Collared Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Exhibitionism, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Mentions Ruined Orgasms, Naked and On Display, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Public Sex, Scent Claiming, Scent Marking, Sensory Deprivation, Shaving Kink, Shifter Club, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, mentions knotting, picture prompt, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles knows it’s been less than ten minutes, but it might have been an hour or more. Derek had tightened the strap around his eyes and kissed his lips and then stripped him without a word. There’d been a few gasps of delight, and a comment or three about the fact that Stiles was, below his white leather collar, completely smooth; hairless.





	Tumblr Pornlet 26: Display

Stiles knows it’s been less than ten minutes, but it might have been an hour or more. Derek had tightened the strap around his eyes and kissed his lips and then stripped him without a word. There’d been a few gasps of delight, and a comment or three about the fact that Stiles was, below his white leather collar, completely smooth; hairless. **  
**

Derek had taken all afternoon preparing Stiles for this evening. He’d primped and pampered him, praised him for holding still as the sharp blade ran over his skin again and again. Derek even almost let him come while he was uncaged—fascinated by the fact that just the motion of the razor along the skin of his balls was enough to bring Stiles over the edge.

Derek had then fingered Stiles full of lube, re-caged and plugged him, and come on Stiles’ face and rubbed what he didn’t lick off into Stiles’ hair.

With just one breath every shifter in the club knew just who Stiles belonged to, and what he was ready for.

Now, Stiles could hear them commenting on the color of his skin, his perfect posture—hands behind his back, eyes on the floor even though he was blindfolded—the intricate metal-work of his made-to-order cock-cage, and most of all about the way he reacted to Derek’s touch. Every part of Stiles’ body was ready. He couldn’t smell the watchers the way they could smell him, but he could hear them, and he could imagine them. He knew what they must be seeing as he shivered under Derek’s hand, reacted to Derek’s attentions. 

“That’s it my Angel.” Derek’s voice was low and calm. Just for Stiles. He leaned in close and kissed just above the leather of Stiles’ collar, then ran a finger up Stiles’ stomach and over a nipple and Stiles couldn’t help but cry out. Derek leaned back. “Good boy, Angel. I want to hear you. I want them to hear you to. They want you. I can smell their need. Color?”

They didn’t often use colors at home, but they’d not scened in public like this before, and even though they weren’t doing anything that dramatic, Stiles knew Derek wanted him to feel in control. “Green, please.”

“You always ask so pretty, Angel. Fuck you’re perfect.” Derek moved his hand and flicked across Stiles’ other nipple, pinched it, then leaned in and sucked. Stiles groaned. “Perfect. Now. I’m going to put your hands in the straps above you, then we’ll move you onto the platform.”

Stiles didn’t answer, just let his arms hang a little looser. Derek moved each slowly, licking a wet line over where Stiles’ underarm hair would usually be, rubbing his cheek into the sensitive skin. Stiles’ cock wept for the right, and then the left, gripping hard with each hand when they finally slipped through the loop in the overhanging straps. “Thank you, Derek.”

“Such a sweet Angel. You look so good, stretched up and out. You’re dripping already.” Derek leaned in closer. All the shifters in the room could hear his words, but Stiles chose to imagine that they couldn’t. “I knew you’d like this, baby. I knew you’d like knowing they’re looking at you. They want you, you know, Angel. I can smell their desire. If I offered you, I’m sure I have a line of ten or fifteen in seconds.” Derek would never share, and it was a hard-limit for Stiles, too, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t talk about it. “I wonder what you’d look like bent over the platform, cock pounding your ass, cock fucking your mouth, hands all over you.” Derek walked around behind Stiles, hand never leaving his skin, rough material of his jeans rubbing on Stiles thighs. “I bet you could take ten or twelve cocks, ten or twelve loads in your hole before you tapped out. Maybe more.” Stiles stood up on his toes as Derek twisted the plug in his ass. “Fuck I’d love to watch you. Love to see you being ruined. But…” Derek’s wolf teeth pressed into the skin of Stiles’ shoulder. “You’re mine. No one else can touch you, no one else can find out how good you taste, how fucking amazing you feel with your mouth stuffed full of cock, your ass clamped down around my knot.”

Stiles licked his lips and clamped down around the plug in his ass as Derek twisted it. “Derek, please.”

Derek lapped at the teeth marks he’d probably left. “Step forward carefully. The platform is in front of you. I’ll lift you. Don’t let go of the straps. Don’t move from where I put you.” Derek wrapped a hand around each of Stiles shins and lifted. Stiles felt the straps above him lose their tautness for a moment, then come back to stiff as his skin was pressed down into the soft platform. They’d watched others on it before. It was currently set at just under waist high. It had a padded surface, wide but not so much that Derek couldn’t reach all of Stiles from every angle. Stiles could rest on his knees here for a long, long time if Derek saw fit.

Derek stepped around to the front of the platform and leaned in and took another kiss. Then he pulled Stiles in, pressing their bare chests together. He ran his hands flat down Stiles back, from his shoulders to his waist, over his ass and then between his legs. “Spread them wide for me, Angel.” Stiles shifted. The air was warm and the sounds of the others watching was almost comforting. They knew. They could see him doing what he was told. They could see Derek taking care of him. “We talked about everything I’m going to do to you. No matter what I say, I’m not going to change plans. Color?”

“Green.” Oh, so fucking green.

Stiles wanted everyone to see. He’d liked it when they’d come here before and he was marked with the collar as being Derek’s. He’d liked it when the others watched him sit at Derek’s knee and nuzzle at Derek’s cock through his jeans. This, this was so much better. They were going to watch Derek claim him. They were going to watch Derek mark him inside and out.

“I want to take your mouth and make them all watch as you choke on my cock with tears in your eyes, Angel. I want them to see you struggle to deal with my knot. I want them to see you coated in my come and begging for more.” Stiles moaned and his hips stuttered. Derek’s palm came down on his thigh, hard. The sting was exquisite. “I told you not to move.”

“Sorry, Derek.”

“You have one pass tonight, Angel. That was it.”  Derek rubbed his hand over what would likely be a fine-looking mark in Stiles’ skin, the movement spread the sting into heat. “If  you move again, I’ll ruin your orgasm here, and I’ll make sure you don’t come again for a week.”

Plan or no plan, Stiles knew that was a possibility. He wanted what he’d been promised instead, though. He bit at his lip as Derek took a handful of his ass in each hand and squeezed. “Yes, Derek.”

Derek stepped away, but kept contact with one hand, as he’d promised he would while Stiles was blindfolded. He slid his fingers around Stiles’ waist, circling him completely, his heels clacking on the wooden floor. “Angel, your task is simple. Other than your mouth, your voice, you are to stay still unless I move you. I know you understand, are you still green?”

“Yes, Derek. Green.”

“You’re dripping, baby. You like being on display, don’t you? Your cock is trying so hard to grow.” Derek ran his hand down the vee of Stiles front and over the top of Stiles’ cage. “It’s beautiful, like the rest of you.”

Stiles heard a click. The lube was cold and he tried not to shiver, pushing all his reaction into the moan he made. “Thank you, thank you, Derek.”

Derek’s hand spread the gel on and around the cage, teasing at the head of his cock, and spending far more time massaging it into his balls and under, along his taint.

“I want to see you weep some more, Angel. That should make it better. I’m going to bend you forward a little so everyone can watch as I take out your plug.”

Derek’s hand again slipped around to Stiles’ back, and Stiles leaned forward from the waist when Derek pushed between his shoulder blades. The plug was a simple one, not something they usually used for sensation play, but it felt huge and special as Derek teased it in and out of his hole. It wasn’t long enough to hit Stiles’ spot, and he was glad. Derek was going to let him come here, caged, but it wouldn’t do to have that happen before he was given permission.

He moaned and begged and was glad that the straps were tight around his wrists at the angle he was or he’d not have been able to stay upright.

The plug finally slid out, and Stiles’ knew he wasn’t that open, but he felt like everyone in the room could see him gaping, see the come Derek had left inside him that morning.

Derek eased him up to straight again, dragging his hands over Stiles nipples as he did. “That’s it, Angel. Let them hear you. You’ve been so fucking good for me. I didn’t think you’d make it this long with their eyes on you. You’ve been on show for almost thirty-minutes.” Stiles felt the plug hit the platform, and then heard the zip of Derek’s pants slide down. “I’m going to take you now, Angel. You’re going to say my name each time my cock hits your sweet spot. You can come whenever you’re ready.” Derek slid inside. “You’ve been so good.” Stiles could feel the rough denim of Derek’s jeans pressed up against the top of his thighs, Derek’s chest pressed against his back, breath on his neck. He smelled safe and dangerous and perfect. “Say my name every time, and when we get home I’ll suck you off with your cage off, and knot you all night the same way.”

Derek bit down into his shoulder again, not breaking the skin but holding tight, then started fucking him hard.

“Derek. Fuck, Derek. Derek.”

Stiles almost blacked out when he came, Derek just clamped down tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [SeanConneraille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanConneraille), [artemis69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69), and [grimmypuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmypuff) for helping me to decide who was the Dom in this picture, and [Toxin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxin) for her general squeeing.
> 
> Based on this [image on Tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/164895192736/image-source-stiles-knows-its-been-less-than). NSFW.


End file.
